1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical system for a dosimeter reader.
2. Related Art
Many existing dosimeter readers have optical systems that may be misaligned by small vibrations. Such vibration sensitivity makes optical systems unsuitable for using in a portable dosimeter.